


Smile

by CarrieBaby37



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieBaby37/pseuds/CarrieBaby37
Summary: Draco is completely and utterly screwed.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own the Harry Potter universe. They belong to JK Rowling*
> 
> A short one-piece fluff.

Draco was completely and utterly screwed. 

He sat on his bed reminiscing on the last 2 years he spent with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. He smiled as he looked back. It started the year he went back to Hogwarts. 

Hermione was studying in his spot. He couldn't believe it. Every day for the last 6 months, he used the same chair at the same table in the library. How dare she take his spot! He even carved his initials in the chair! He fumed as he marched to the table to protest. She punched him that day. He deserved it. He called her a... Well. We all know what he called her. Afterwards, he apologized. He didn't know why he felt bad. He'd called her that many times. This time was different though. She smiled at him that day. He swore to himself it meant nothing. So why couldn't he stop thinking about it? 

The first time she stood up for him, he knew he liked her. It was at a Quidditch match. Ravenclaw vs. Gryffindor. He wasn't on the Slytherin team anymore, but he still enjoyed the game, so he went to watch. He tried to ignore the threats behind him. He knew they were empty promises. He kept his eyes glued to the players and drowned out the voices behind him. Then something hit him from behind. It didn't hurt. He was used to it, and was glad they didn't spit on him this time. However, it didn't stop Granger from sticking up for him. He still remembers how the Gryffindors cowered before her. He almost laughed. Almost. No one had stood up for him since he came back. He respected her so much that day, even though he knew he didn't deserve her kindness. 

The first time he kissed her happened a few months later. He began studying with her, since the stubborn Gryffindor wouldn't give up his spot. To this day he reckons it was a plot to get him to open up to her. He was studying with her in the Heads dorm. Naturally the witch got Head Girl. She deserved it. They were on the couch, having a very heated discussion on the properties of Ninroot, when he kissed her. He didn't realize it until he had. He started to apologize and gather his things when she pulled him in for another. He had never felt happier. 

After school, he told his parents. Lucius was in Azkaban. He promptly told Draco to break things off with her or be blasted from the family tree. Draco walked out of the prison with a heavy heart and a parent who disowned him. Hermione held him while he cried that night. The next day, he went home to visit his mother, who told him to find a 'suitable wife' and begged him to leave the girl. He left, and moved in with Hermione. Narcissa now writes him once a week, choosing to ignore Hermione's presence in her son's life. 

A few weeks ago, Ginny and Potter had their first child. He and Potter have slowly became friends. Of course, it was Hermione's doing. He complained and whined about being civil with Potter in the beginning. He'd do anything for her, though. Even if it meant becoming friends with the Potters. Weasley, he would not be civil with, however, no matter how much she begged. He wasn't a miracle worker.  
He remembered watching her hold the baby. The smile on her lips as she cooed at the mini-weaslette, made him realize he wouldn't be opposed to having a child one day. Only with her, of course. He'd do anything to make that smile grace her lips. 

Today, he came home from work to find her in the kitchen. She likes to bake things the muggle way. She had on a ridiculous apron, the Weasley mother had knitted her. Her sleeves were rolled up, and there was flour on her nose. She hadn't heard him come in yet, and was singing along to that "radio" she insisted on having. He had no idea what the blasted thing was, but she wanted it, so he'd bought it for her birthday last week. She started to mix the batter as she twirled her hips to the beat. He smiled to himself. As she pulled the whisk to her mouth to pretend it was a microphone, he chuckled out loud. Her eyes, whipped up to his face, and she grinned. He held his hand out, and they danced together in the kitchen to the tunes coming from the radio. Afterwards, she decided to take a shower. Which led him to his current predicament. 

You see, looking back on his life, he had realized something. He is head over heels in love with Hermione Granger. He opened the drawer beside his bed, and fished around for the little black box he hid there when he came home. When Hermione came out of the shower, she saw Draco down on one knee waiting. She cried, and said yes, and he had never been as happy as he was in that moment. To think, it all started with a smile


End file.
